bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Darkness
The Army of Darkness is the main evil army in both Gavla's Comics 2.0 and The Past. History The army was started when Gunnar and a few of his friends became Toa. They were then betrayed by a Matoran (who turned out to be Makuta Makron) into being corrupt. They then created an army of Gold Rahkshi so they could conquer many lands. The army grew, and had several generals join. They were code named Red, Green, Purpal, Gray, Bizzaro, Blue, Brown, and Redblue. Some of their real names are know: *Gunnar (code named Red) *Protorak (code named Gray) *Zylek (code named Blue) *Danik (code named Brown) *Haller (code named Redblue) It is known that sometime in the history of the Army of Darkness, they were faced with a very strong enemy. So strong, in fact, that the army had to make the other side believe that the army was destroid, for them to win. The Past After many successful victories and lands conquered, the Army of Darkness wanted Alternia. Alternia was a free land, and the home to Vican - Shadow Master. The Army attacked, and after many horrible battles won. Several years later a rebelion rose up led by a matoran named Zonik. Vican - Shadow Master, Sprite, Bomber, Karruk, and many others were among these rebels. There were many huge battles. Some of the rebels once discovered the Army's cloning machine, and destroyed it, but not before Gunnar cloned Gavla. After a long time, the army was attacked from the inside, both sides of the war were losing, and a new villian triumphed. In the end, Gunnar was about to destroy Vican, who had become a Toa, when PurPal broke his mask and nearly killed him. The army finally lost the war, and left to find easier lands to conquer. Gavla's Comics This section is currently under construction. The army of Darkness of Gavla's comics is a far smaller and much more spread out Army then after it started. The near death of Gunnar had him realize that the Army had only need of three leaders. So he killed the others but spared Green and PurPal. The Army in it's brighter days had a vast army of outcasts at first. The Brotherhood of Makuta outcasts. They were renegade makuta who sought revenge. They joined Gunnar but the first day they entered the Army's base Gunnar used his hunger power to drain them of life. The army as also made of the raiders of Metru-Nui. A small group of matoran who knew there way into Brotherhood locked bases. Thanks to them the Army was able to get there weapons and ships. The other parts were of course the Gold Rahkshi. And in fact one was awarded to Blue rahkshi AKA the night ops legion for a record of 4000,000 BZ-Guard kills. And the finding location of the China-Nui gems. PurPal who was the leader with the smarts was in charge of making the Army's vast robot-sentry's. These mech-monsters were almost a mix of a Mahi-toran and rahi. They were deemed a failure but in secret Gunnar locked them away for his plans. Green was keep alive for his amazing skill at Army control data. As a child Green's father hacked his brain out and replaced it with a supercomputer mini. But after falling of the China-Nui tower this chip broke and thus Green went dumber then Bob. The Army worked in odd ways. Always taking lands. But there real goal was Project F.I.N.A.L W.A.R.S. Something Gunnar thought up. Basically it was to use a powerful object of the BIONICLE planet and use it to draw all the Army's enemies to one island and then blow the island up thus killing all enemies. But it backfired. At the last moment PurPal in secret smashed Gunnar's mask and tossed him into the Project's dark matter core. Thus fuseing his body with dark energies he used to this day to stay alive. Gunnar now plans to reopen project final wars on Meta-Nui. The last known location of the dark matter core.. The Cloning Machines The Army of Darkness was known to have extremely high technology. One of their amazing inventions was the cloning machines''. The cloning machines had the ability to give the clones they created special powers such as fire and ice. The machines were used to created several creatures: *'''The Gavla Clones. The mysterious Gavla Clones were created using several of the Army of Darkness' cloning machines. *'Bot709.' Sir Pickles once managed to steal a cloning machine from the Army of Darkness. He was going to use it on Mr. Zimmwad, and then take over the world, but decided to test it on his partner, Lucas709, first. The result was Bot709. *'The Vican Clones.' Before Sir Pickles was able to use the cloning machine he had on Mr. Zimmwad, it was stolen by Zahaki and Protorak, who used it to clone Vican, therefore creating the Vican Clones. Zahaki still has the cloning machine today, in his secret lair. Category:Evil Characters Category:Comic Characters